


Like Cherry Blossoms in Bloom

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 1, F/M, Fluff, Hasetsu, Katsuki Yuuri-centric, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Yuuri, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well atleast as far as the time line of events are concerned, Yes i made him pansexual, Yuuri and Victor are so in love, fight me, yuri on ice anniversary event 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: "The cherry blossom represents the fragility and the beauty of life."orYuuri and Victor go to watch the Cherry Blossoms in Hasetsu for the first time since they officially got together. While they are there Yuuri remembers some important and growing moments that he had while coming to this same park and sitting on this same bench while looking at these same trees shed these very different blossoms.





	Like Cherry Blossoms in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> So, this is my submission for day one of the Yuri on ice anniversary event. The theme for day one is Hasetsu so I decided to write about Cherry Blossoms, Yuuri and some of the growing moments that he has had while living in Hasetsu.  
> I also made Yuuri pansexual because I feel like Yuuri didn't fall in love with Victor purely for his looks or for what his gender was, but that he fell in love with him for his heart and for who Victor is as a person . So, yeah.

“uriii…. Yuuuurrriiiii?!”

Yuuri opened his eyes and immediately squinted his eyes against the sunlight coming through his window. It was blinding for his sleep encrusted eyes, so he turned over and wiped at his eyes and then slowly opened them again only to again be blinded just not by the sun this time. Yuuri was met by the blinding heart shaped smile that could only belong to his stunning fiancé, the one and only, Victor Nikiforov. 

“Yuuri, the Cherry blossoms are in bloom! Let’s go and watch them together! “

“That sounds like a great idea, Victor.”

After taking time to get ready and eat a quick breakfast that Hiroko had made for them, Victor and Yuuri, with Makkachin in tow, were on their way to a quiet little park with plenty of Cherry blossoms to view. It was a nice cool day with an occasional breeze blowing, rustling the trees and Victor and Yuuri’s hair. After a short walk they made it to a nice quiet place in the park where they could sit and watch in peace.

They sat down on a bench and just sat there for a while watching the Cherry blossoms and holding hands, content to just be with each other and enjoy the view. However, Yuuri couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering……  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suddenly he was reminded of the first time he sat on this same bench in this same park looking at the same trees shed their blossoms. He was with his mom, dad and Mari and Yuuri was about six years old. They were all just talking to each other taking these few hours to bond as a family since it’s usually difficult to all get together to talk what with being busy with the family business. Yuuri was infatuated with watching the pretty blossoms fall all around and just watching the trees sway with the breeze, until suddenly his mother interrupted his thoughts.

“Yuuri? Have you thought about anything you might want to do as a hobby yet?”

His mother has been asking him this for about a month now, she said that he should do something with his extra time since he didn’t have much to do at home with Yuuri being a little too young to help out with the hot spring.

It was a bit of a difficult question for Yuuri because there wasn’t that much to do in their sleepy little town of Hasetsu. There was only really sports teams, and that really didn’t appeal to Yuuri that much. Even though he was a young, energetic boy who liked to play outside and play catch like most other kids, He didn’t feel like he would like to play those sports competitively. Yuuri thought that he was going to be stuck playing a sport anyway, until a couple weeks ago this young woman came to their hot spring to have a drink. She introduced herself as a world renowned dancer who traveled the world competing in dance competitions but she had decided to move here to start her own dance school. That’s when Yuuri started to think that maybe taking dance lessons wouldn’t be that bad of an idea.

“I think I want to take dance lessons with Ms. Minako.”

His family looked at him in shook for a couple moments until his mother smiled at him. “That sounds like a great idea sweetie.” She assured him while patting his head.

At that moment, Yuuri couldn’t have even begun to guess how much he deciding to take dance lessons with Minako would change his life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next memory from going to view the cherry blossoms was from when he was about fifteen. Yuuri was going to take Vic-Chan to the park, and Yuuko wanted to come along too. They walked for a bit all the while chatting about small stuff like school, practice and of course Victor’s latest routine that he had skated at that year’s GPF. When Vic-Chan started looking tired from frolicking around the park they decided to rest and sit down at the bench near the same swaying trees.

They were silent for a few minutes, just admiring the pink blossoms sway and fall, until Yuuko broke the silence. “Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Have you ever, I don’t know, had a crush on anyone?”

Yuuri paused, a little taken aback by the question. He wasn’t sure how to answer this question, especially coming from Yuuko, who he will admit he had a small crush on… well at least until she started dating Takeshi that is. After that he hadn’t really found anyone he liked in that way. Sure girls and guys alike had shown an interest in him, or at least he was told with him being completely oblivious, but he found that they would coddle him or that he just didn’t see a future with them beyond a short relationship.

“Not really…”

“Oh come on, with all the pretty girls and good looking guys that hang out at the rink someone must have caught your eye.”

“Not really… I mean not that the people there aren’t all beautiful people but..! “

Yuko started giggling at Yuuri’s frantic actions as he was trying to justify himself. “Yuuri, I get it!” she assured him. “You don’t really have a crush on anyone.”

“I guess that’s it, it’s just that… I guess the best way to put it, is that I don’t like someone based on what they are, but more who they are.”

“Ok, but what about Victor?”

Yuuri instantly felt his face flush when the famous skaters name was brought up. “WH-what do you mean?”

“You can’t tell me you don’t at least have a small crush on him.” Yuuko giggled. “I mean with all the posters, and merchandise, and let’s not even start with the fact that you got the same breed of dog as him and then proceeded to name said dog after him.”

Yuuri’s face got redder and redder with everything that she listed off. The saddest part was that all of that was a hundred percent true. “Okay, maybe I do like him a little…” His friend gave him a face that told Yuuri that she didn’t believe him one bit. “…ok, maybe I like him a lot.” 

“But, what makes him different?”

“I guess I’ve just found out a lot about him threw out the years and I’ve found out enough to know that he is a good person and that he has a great heart. “ He explained. It was all true; Yuuri felt a connection to Victor if not from everything he knows about him, then from his skating. Victor was very expressive, seeming to put his heart and soul into every routine, it was like every routine displayed a new part of his soul, and Yuuri loved every one of the parts he has gotten the chance to see.

“Sooo… You would consider dating him?”

Yuuri was now certain that his entire face was read and that steam was going to start coming out of his ears to let out the pressure.  
“I-I mean, I guess I would…. But that would never happen! I mean he doesn’t even begin to know who I am.”

“Well, you are going to try and get into the senior division. What if you two met each other and got along well with each other?”

“Even then, someone like Victor would never fall for someone like me.”

“You need to stop being so negative, Yuuri!” She scolded. “Anything could happen, you just have to believe.”

Yuuri just smiled at her. “I guess you’re right.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last time Yuuri got to go and watch the cherry blossoms, was a couple weeks after Victor surprised Yuuri by introducing himself as his new coach. It was the first time since then that Yuuri had been able get away for a little bit, just by himself.

Well that was until his phone started ringing, he looked at the screen and saw that it was an incoming video call from Phichit so he pressed the green button and accepted.

“Hey Yuuri!!”

“Hey Phichit.” Yuuri said with a fond smile.

“How have things been going for you, with your new coach and all?”

“It’s been grueling, but I know that it’s worth it. Victor pushes me hard, but he doesn’t push me to much beyond my limits to the point where it’s to over whelming though, which I appreciate a lot…”

“Ok, but how have things been going out of training?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri was a little concerned because he could see that mischievous gleam in his eyes even through the phone.

“Well, Victor’s been kind of… clingy. Like, he never seems to leave me alone, he says he does it to learn more about me so he can be a ‘better coach’, but sometimes it gets a little uncomfortable. I mean the first night he was staying here he asked if we could sleep together, he’s even tried asking me what type of people I’m into romantically. It’s just a bit weird, because I don’t remember any of my other coaches asking me those types of questions before and-”

There was suddenly loud laughter coming from the other end of the call.

“Yuuri, you are so oblivious sometimes it’s hilarious!!”

“What do you mean?”

“Yuuri, he likes you, and I don’t mean just as a coach to a student, or as a friend, but he really likes you!”

“What?! There’s no way!”

“Yuuri, you’re my best friend, but sometimes I just want to smack you.” The young man on the other end of the call said with a deadpan expression.

“What?”

“Yuuri, he’s trying to get to know you and get closer to you because that man likes you!”

“Ther-“

“If you say ‘there is no way’ one more time I swear I will fly to Japan just to kick you in your well defined butt. Yuuri read my lips. Victor. Likes .You. End of discussion. I’m telling you Yuuri if Victor hasn’t asked you out by the time the grand prix has rolled around I will be shocked.”

The young Japanese man just chuckled and shook his head at his best friend. “Whatever you say Phichit, whatever you say.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at that last memory. With everything that has happened since then from Victor and his first kiss, on national TV should he add, to him basically proposing to Victor in Barcelona, Yuuri has realized that he was definitely wrong to say that he would never be with Victor.

“Yuuri, what is it?”

The black haired man was brought out of his musings by his beautiful fiancé. “It’s nothing I just remembered something kind of funny is all.”

“Oh…” Victor then turned back to continue watching the cherry blossoms fall gracefully to the ground. “You know I read that cherry blossoms symbolize renewal in life and also how beautiful life can be. Is that true Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked over at Victor with eyes full of nothing but love for this perfect man at his side. The man that he always put on a pedestal, the man that he always thought was on a different plane of existence, the same man that he thought was completely unattainable. However, that same man is sitting right next to him on a bench in a quiet corner of a park, watching the cherry blossoms gently fall down onto the ground while their joined hands sit between them on the bench.

“Yeah, that’s exactly right.”

**Author's Note:**

> One fic down, 12 more to go. I plan on writing a fic for every day of this event.  
> I have a Tumblr now, guys!! You can find and follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo on Tumblr, check out my updates and progress on different fics i'm writing among other things.  
> Thanks for reading, and as always Kuddos and comments/ constructive criticism is always welcome :) <3  
> -Kim :D  
> P.s: I would have put a link to my Tumblr but I don't know how to put a link in the notes. :/


End file.
